Nowadays, mobile terminals are being used more and more widely, which increases the risk of theft or loss of data stored in mobile terminals. At present, a technical solution for protecting data in a mobile terminal through encryption in the industry has the following problems:
a user fails to encrypt data stored in a mobile terminal that is not carried along;
a process of an encryption operation, which may need to be implemented by connecting a personal computer through a data wire, is too complicated;
decryption operations are complicated if there are too many encrypted files and the encrypted files further need to be hidden or renamed and the like, and besides, data can be hardly recovered if the user forgets a corresponding encryption operation, thus causing loss.